


Nightmares

by AutumnButters



Series: MCYT Doctor Who Oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Nightmares, No death but talks about death, Wilbur has a panic attack, probably don't read unless you want to read some major angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26538631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnButters/pseuds/AutumnButters
Summary: Everyone has nightmares... Even the doctor---TW: Panic Attack, Death mention,---An au where Wilbur is the doctor, George, Tubbo and Tommy are his companions.
Series: MCYT Doctor Who Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929775
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Nightmares

Tommy laughed as he and Tubbo ran around the tardis, The doctor stepping out and sighing tiredly. "Come here you two." 

He said , a smile creeping up on his face as he quickly scooped up Tommy. Tubbo then just escaping his reach the brunette quickly running off into a deep thick forest.

_That's weird... Tubbo..._

The Doctor shrugged it off, rolling his eyes. "Hey! Come back here!" He laughed, throwing Tommy who was now pouting over his shoulder.

"Doctorrrrr..." He whined slightly, crossing his arms as the time lord laughed.

"When we get Tubbo." He said with a slight smirk before following after Tubbo into the forest, the tall male listening for his laughter.

As he went through the forest, he started to slow realizing how large and deep it was. The Doctor slowing to a stop and pulling Tommy closer to his chest.

"Doctor...?" Tommy whispered quietly, the blonde frowning as The Doctor stopped around clearly bothered. "Is... Something...?"

"No." Wilbur stopped Tommy, the brunette giving Tommy a charming smile. The brunette then looking back around.

_Rule number 1._

_The Doctor always lies._

_Rule number 2._

_Tubbo hates the dark._

The Doctor adjusted Tommy, resting him against his hip, taking another look around before calling out into the darkness. "TUBBO! TUBBO WHERE ARE YOU?"

He then started running through the forest, Tommy sniffling as he started to call out for Tubbo too.

"Tubbbooooo! Tuubbbooo!" He cried, the blonde leaning against The Doctor's shoulder. "Big brotherr!! BIG BROTHERRR!!!"

"To... Do... Tom...!" The Doctor stops, the timelord's hearts stopping for a moment.

"He..." Tubbo's voice was barely hearable, Tommy smacking The Doctor's shoulder frantically.

"Tu-Tubbo...! Big brother!" He cried, his face starting to tear up as The Doctor frantically looked around.

"TUBBO! TUBBO WHERE ARE YOU!?"

  
_**"AHHHHHHHH-"** _

"TUBBO!"

The Doctor cried, tears starting to fall, the brunette running towards into a clearing. His eyes widened as he saw a small group of weeping angels standing over a spot of grass. 

Tubbo's key.

His...

His tardis key.

"BIG BROTHER!" 

Tommy sobbed hard, tears pouring down his face. The blonde quickly kicking The Doctor, causing him to drop Tommy who fell before getting up and rushing towards the weeping angels.

"TOMMY NO!"

The Doctor watched in horror as Tommy ran into the weeping angels, disappearing right before his eyes.

They...

_They were gone_

_He lost them_

_He failed_

**_Tommy and Tubbo were dead_ **

  
The Doctor slowly fell to the ground, overcome by grief as he crying harder and harder. He held his face, shaking tightly as he sat there.

As he waited for the angels to come and take him too...

Nothing happened.

He just sat there.

Sobbing his eyes out.

  
_"You failed."_

No...

_"You couldn't save us."_

No I didn't...

_"What kind of Doctor are you?"_

I didn't mean to...!

_"You did though... And now we're **dead**."_

I'm sorry...

**_"That doesn't change anything...."_ **

I know.

**_"We're just another name on the list..."_ **

Please... Stop...

**_"What's wrong Doctor?"_ **

Stop.

_**"Don't you feel horrible?"** _

STOP.

_**"The doctor killed Tommy~!"** _

LEAVE ME ALONE!

_**"THE DOCTOR KILLED TUBBO~!"** _

I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!

**"THE DOCTOR KILLED US!"**

STOP IT!

_**"THE DOCTOR KILLED US!"** _

I TRIED TO STOP THEM!

_**"THE DOCTOR KILLED US!"** _

* * *

"NO I DIDN'T MEAN TO!"

The doctor suddenly sat up, the brunette heaving as he grabbed at his chest, feeling his two hearts as tears started to pour down his face.

Tommy...

Tubbo...

He quickly then forced himself off the bed, the lanky male heading down the hall and into the room right below the tardis console.

The brunette shakes slightly as he then heading towards the door in the center room of engine room, quickly opening it with shakey hands.

"Tommy, Tubbo-" He quickly stopped himself, relaxing as he saw the two boys peaceful sleeping. 

In one bed Tommy laid asleep, the small blonde curled up in his blankets, his pillows on the ground.

In another bed, Tubbo sleeping in a more put together bed though he had one pillow he's hugging and another pillow propping up his head.

The Doctor watched the two sleep for a few minutes, the time lord sighing in relief. He slowly closed the door, running a hand through his hair as he headed towards the hallway to lay back down.

"Doctor...?" George called out, The 6'5 timelord turning towards and seeing the short Britain who was rubbing his eye.

The Doctor crossed his arm, leaning against the hallway wall. "What's up?"

"You look... Like crap..." George said softlt, nodding his head as he stood there. "What happened?"

"Oh! Just a nightmare, don't worry about it!" He said, standing up straight then turning before George could ask anymore questions. "Goodnight George!"

"Good... Night." He whispered, George watching The Doctor before frowning.

Something happened.

What? He didn't know.

**Author's Note:**

> Either expect another one short or nothing else.
> 
> But thank you for 100 kudos on Tin Man! I've never gotten that much before and I really appreciate it! I hope you enjoyed this one! It took a bit longer then I expected.


End file.
